Diskussion:Shippuuden-Film 4
Infos Also ich weiss, dass Team Naruto einen Ninja namens Mukade jagt. Mukade aber verschwindet in den historischen Gemaeuern namens Ouran. Er schafft es, eine komische Kraft frei zu setzen und als es zwischen Naruto und ihm zur Konfrontation kommt, schickt er Uzumaki 20 Jahre zurueck. Dort trifft er den 4. Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Stimmt das? Stimmt dass das Minato Namikaze(Naruto´s Vater)Naruto erkennt?Das geht doch nicht aber es kann doch sein oder?Sasukeboy 08:43, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ja dass klaube ich auch weil er ja 20 jahre zurück in die zukunft geht und naruto ist grad mal 16 . ist es denn überhaupt bestätigt, dass minato im film naruto als seinen sohn erkennt? und auch wenn, er könnte ihn am aussehen erkennen, schließlich ähneln sie sich ein wenig. Johnny/ジョニ一 19:19, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) dass stimt aba es gib bestimt viele leute in konoha die so aus sehen . auser dem könnte Naruto auch selbst sagen das er sein vater ist weil in der manga hatt Minato es doch selbst gesagt dass er sein vater ist wie kann das schon Naruto vergessen . :manga - also die richtige story von naruto und die geschichten in den filmem naruto haben nichts miteinander zu tun. zweitens stimmt es, dass naruto 20 jahre in die vergangenheit reist und damals war naruto ja noch gar nicht geboren. und soweit ich weiß erkennt minato im film naruto nicht als seinen sohn (wie auch, er kannte damals doch überhaupt keinen naruto). Johnny/ジョニ一 18:14, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) es gibt ja immer Rückblicke bei den filmen bei dem dritten shippuuden film waren auch ein par rückbicke zusehen . er erkennt ihn zwar nicht als seinen Sohn aber als Naruto das hat man in den trailer gesehen :hä? xD wie soll er ihn denn erkennen als naruto wenn naruto noch nichtmal geboren ist zu der zeit? YunaHatake 23:30, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also Naruto kann es doch selber das er sein Vater ist dann wird er es ihn auch glauben er hatt ja nicht um sonst ein mund oder. :Ein verständlicher Satz(bau) wäre echt hilfreich. Also Minato an sich kann Naruto nicht als seinen Sohn erkennen - wie auch? Bisher ist nichtmal klar ob der Film zu der Zeit spielt in der Kushina schwanger ist und selbst wenn sie es wäre, so wäre es eigentlich nicht möglich seinen Sohn zu erkennen, den es noch nicht gibt. ;) Wie Naruto in die Vergangenheit kommt ist, glaube ich, noch nicht bekannt. Also wie würdest du dir vorkommen wenn ein Fremder Junge zu dir sagt, er sei dein Sohn aus der Zukunft? Sum2k3 18:17, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hä als erstens man kann nicht anime mit der welt zusammen fassen und der film kommt erst ... ende april 2011 und wir haben august 2010. auserdem kan es nicht sein das kushina schwanger ist naruto geht ja 20 jahre zurük und naruto ist ja 16 :) :1. Gewisse grundlegene logische Dinge werden auch im Anime/Film berücksichtigt. 2. Tut mir außerordentlich leid das ich vergaß, das die Zeitreise 20 Jahre beträgt. ;) 3. Und was sagt mir das, das der Film erst Ende April (auf DVD) erscheinen wird? Ich erinnere mich nicht gefragt zu haben. Sum2k3 22:15, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Oh Sorry... hab zu viel geschriben war mein fehler XD Ich hab ma so ne frage naruto wird 20 jahre züruck gehen wird da auch sakumo dabei sein dann können wir ja mehr über sakumo herausfinden ich habe in youtube auch gesehen das gai dabai sein wird und seine Eltern dann kann man auch mehr über gai und kakashi und naruto herausfinden oder ? sabokahn kommen in dem Film eigendlich auh Obito und Rin vor. ich habe ausschnitte gesehen vom film die i selbst mit einer cam gefilmt worden sind gesehn. also ich weis das naruto, sai, yamato und sakura durch und mit dem ninja mukade in die vergangenheit geschickt werden. der aktiviert da so irgendwas.jedenfalls befinden sie sich in einem tempel und dann nach der zeitreise sieht man naruto halt in den trümmern wieder. jedenfalls ist er von den anderen getrennt. ich nehme mal an weil des liegt daran das er zuvor mukade angriff und als erstes in die vergangenheit geschickt wurde und die anderm sind ihm dann mehr oder weniger gefolgt (wurden in das jutsu hineingezogen). auserdem weis ich das es nicht die technik hien ist die naruto im film einsetzt sondern da gibt es so ein spezielles kunai des von sakura dann später gefunden wurde und sie hat dann gezeigt das naruto sein chakra in die waffe leiten soll. das kunai hatten sie auf einer mission gefunden. aber soweit ich weis war das davor sie in die vergangenheitgeschickt worden sind weil sie haten noch einen befehl von tsundade bekommen. bei dem ort wo sie das kunai gefunden hatten wurden sie auch noch von so einem roboter angegriffen den man schon ihm trailer gesehen hat. 18:34, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich hätte auch mal eine Frage. Es ist so, jedeen Film kann ich ja etwa irgendwo einbauen, zb. film eins ist zwischen dem KAmpf auf dem Krankenhausdach und dem Verschwinden sasukes.(ein teoretisch vom können her) aber wo muss ich diesen Film einbauen. Jiraya ist schon tot, aber weiß NAruto schon, dass Minato sien Vater ist? Kikyo-Sophie Mir fällt gerade auf, dass wir zu diesem Film echt garnichts haben. Weder Chars noch Jutsus, noch Orte. Ich hab zu schlechte Inet um mir den ganzen Film anzuschauen, aber wenn man mir die Jutsus (und wenn die keiner machen will auch Orte) in der englischen Wiki zeigt, würde ich die machen. Hätte hier ijemand Zeit und Lust die Chars zu schreiben? Für die sollte man den Film wohl optimalerweise gesehen haben, was ich nämlich nicht habe...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 11:42, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich zähl mal alles auf, was nach und nach passiert: Also Sakura benutzt zu Anfang Hien, Mukade benutzt eine technik um ein siegel des vierten von einem antiken chakra zu entfernen, Yamato benutzt etwas das wie Moktuon: Raijuurin no Jutsu klingt, die feindlichen Puppen schießen Lila Chakrastrahlen und Kunais, die nen lila schweif hintersich herziehen, die hauptcharacter haben eine art chakraklinge, was wie ein langes messer mit konohagakurezeichen aussieht, es gibt weitere ninja ausm aburame & akimichi clan, diese bilden mit minato ein team, jiraya zeigt minato, wie er sein rasengan gemeistert hat, man sieht einen gai kakashi shizune und asuma als kinder, der aburame und der akimichi stellen sich als shibi und chouza herraus,. mehr habe ich noch nicht mitbekommen LipiNoBakuha 12:40, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) :So wie ich das sehe kommen fast alle neuen Jutsus von Mukade, also brauchen wir wohl erstmal seinen Artikel. Ich hab in der engl. Wiki gesehen, dass er mindestens 4 neue Jutsus plus Kugutsu no Jutsu. Minato und Naruto haben ein neues Rasengan. Yamatos Jutsu hab ich jetzt nicht gefunden, aber das muss ja nichts heißen. Ich mach jetzt erstmal das Rasengan, wenn der Artikel über Mukade steht mach ich dann den Rest.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 12:56, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::also ich habe mir gerade mal den ganzen film mit deutschen untertitel angeschaut und ich denke, ich könnte euch einigermaßen helfen. also zunächst einmal: naruto und minato haben beide zum schluss die vermutung, das sie miteinjander verwandt sind: "du kannst nicht möglicherweise mein..."sagt naruto und minato antwortet: "wenn ich einen sohn habe, werde ich mir wünschen, dass er so ein gut erzogener ninja ist, wie du es bist." doch kurz zuvor hat minato ein jutsu begonnen, mit dem er alle erinnerungen von ihm, naruto usw löscht, die mit dem ereignis in der vergangenheit zu tun haben. das bedeutet, sobald naruto und yamato wiedeer in der gegenwart sind, haben sie keine erinnerungen mehr an die vergangenheit. naruto weiß nicht mehr, das der 4.hokage sein vater ist. :::als nächstes würde ich sagen, das dieser film zwischen den tot jiraiyas und narutos aufbruch zum berg ist. ebenfalls besitzt er in dem film auch das futon: rasen shuriken, das er jedoch nur einmal benutzt. wenn ihr lust habt, mal in den ganzen film rein zu schauen, schick ich noch den link mit. dadurch könnt ihr ja dann alle jutsus und so weiter und charas aufzählen ^^ hoffe ich konnte euch ein wenig helfen und freue mich auf einige kommentare zu meinem, falls ihr etwas hinterlegen oder fragen wollt ^^ MFG shizuee Link nicht erlaubt! Ist es okay wenn ich Infos zum Vorfilm in den Artikel aufnehme?Stefanos the Narutofan 14:22, 9. Sep. 2011 (UTC)